


哎呀

by ChloeCaulfield



Series: 慢慢来 [4]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeCaulfield/pseuds/ChloeCaulfield





	哎呀

“我不吃冰淇淋。”

“尝一口，你会喜欢香草巧克力的。”

“我不吃这玩意儿。”

“真的？你真的要拒绝海盐奶油？”

“你不要逼……”

“好吧绝对没有歧视的意思，你这么挑剔，难道喜欢的是玉米雪糕一类的吗？”

彼得咬着浅粉色的塑料冰淇淋勺子，面前放着许多堆满冰淇淋球的纸杯，只是乍一看就让人觉得他应该是冰淇淋的狂热粉丝，因为那些纸杯里至少集齐了一家正常冰淇淋店里所能提供的全部款式，其中不乏西部特供的龙舌兰味冰淇淋。带着一点浅浅绿色的球体雪糕上面点缀细细的、雪一般的盐，边缘立着四分之三片柠檬。

彼得在说话期间，已经快速干掉了眼前的两盒香草巧克力了。看得出来他对香草味有些情有独钟，在将一盒冰淇淋盒掏到底时，他的手又伸向了摆在他对面雇佣兵眼前的那一盒崭新还未开封的香草牛奶。

韦德面无表情地看着这个男孩儿把他声称为自己准备的雪糕一口一口送进嘴里。

“我的时间很宝贵。”韦德面无表情地说。要说能让他在此时保持着面无表情已经是很为难他了，他的心里一般是被耍了的愤怒，另一半是对典型自视甚高的美国臭屁青少年的不耐烦。说实话，要不是眼前这个自称自己为彼得.帕克的男孩长着一张过分显小的脸，尤其是那双圆眼睛里写满了不谙世事般的天真（即使韦德知道那全他妈是假象），韦德估计早就掏出口袋里的枪把枪口狠狠怼到对方脑门上了……当然，十分钟前男孩为他展示的一些不必要的手段对他也有一定的威慑作用。

原本韦德刚刚结束了一次与他的男孩，他的蜘蛛，他的超凡好朋友蜘蛛侠的超酷组队，趁着兴头还在，想着去酒吧里来个一醉方休。结果他才刚刚坐在他熟悉的吧台前，点了一杯龙舌兰加冰，一个看上去与周围格外不协调的土鳖男孩就走到了他的面前，口口声声说自己是神盾局的特工，硬是有事情要自己随他走一趟。

“如果我拒绝合作呢。”韦德危险地眯起眼睛，心里打量着这个有些纤瘦的小特工，估摸着对方平时也就做做文职工作，大概是从神盾局自己的科学院毕业的那一群死理工宅中的一个，轻轻松松就能把他拿下。

尤其是他脆弱得有些危险的腰。韦德重点把目光放在他的腰上，男孩的腰部曲线出奇得不错，他由此没忍住多看了几眼。

“如果你拒绝合作，我可能要上交一份对你极其不利的报告了。”男孩不但没有被他的气场吓跑，反而露出了一个得体的微笑，“你或许有兴趣知道，蜘蛛侠也为神盾局工作，届时他会与我们的七千五百名特工一同观看那份报告。而据我所知，你最近似乎把心思放在了这位纽约的超级英雄上，你应该不想让他对你来之不易的好印象灰飞烟灭吧？”

“看来你们最近好歹还是做了一件聪明事。”韦德嘴上笑着，笑容却已经发冷了起来。眼前这个男孩几岁？十四岁？十五岁？杀一个几乎没有战斗力的青少年似乎不符合死侍内心仅存的道德要求，于是他悄无声息地放下了已经上膛的格洛克，想着用几分力道敲击男孩的后颈，从而能让他瞬间晕过去又不造成终生性的伤害。

换做以前的死侍显然不会想那么多，只不过在遇到蜘蛛侠后，即便他不情不愿，也不得不承认自己的道德标准的确比以往要高了那么一点点。

“谢谢你的褒奖。”男孩礼貌地笑了，“顺带一提，我走之前特地拜访了一下蜘蛛侠。蜘蛛侠对我说，如果你想趁机打晕我再逃之夭夭，他会取消明天和你的，呃，组队。”

“……他真这么说？”韦德难得有些犹豫。

“如果不信，你明天可以找他问个清楚。”男孩笑了笑，对他伸出手，“我叫彼得.帕克，这里不太方便，你得跟我走一趟。”

“顺便那不是组队，我觉得用约会更合适一点。”韦德没反对，只是随意补充道，“我们的关系如胶似漆。”

彼得走路的动作因为他的这句话诡异地踉跄了一下。韦德刚想双手叉着腰嘲笑一下这个一脸臭屁假装自己很成熟的小屁孩，但他看见彼得回头用一种颇为微妙的眼神看了他一眼。那个眼神大概由惊异和无奈，还有一丝笑意组成。不知为何，这个眼神让韦德本能地觉得安全和熟悉，于是他便适时地收住了自己的嘴炮，即便他的嘴边已经有了大概三百来个讽刺青少年走路的段子。

韦德本以为男孩说的走一趟是让自己跟他去神盾局里，然而十分钟后韦德看着眼前的甜品店招牌，怀疑人生一般地挑了挑不存在眉毛的眉弓。随后他极其惊诧地发现男孩以迅雷不及掩耳之势点了一圈的冰淇淋，还没反应过来桌上就已经被冰淇淋塞满。连韦德这种向来喜欢糟蹋自己身体的人都知道，一次性吃这么多冰淇淋等于第二天和自己的马桶过不去，可男孩把大部分的冰点都圈在自己面前，很是吝啬地推给了韦德一盒香草牛奶味的。

然而现在那盒香草牛奶刚刚下了彼得的肚子。

“你好？你还有意识吗？”韦德没忍住伸出手在男孩面前晃了晃，“杰克？艾莎？或者，白雪公主？”

“是白雪皇后。”彼得噎了一下，拿起咬在唇齿间的的粉色塑料勺子，随意地指了韦德一下，“是的，我还有意识。”

“那你应该还没聋？”韦德扯了扯嘴角，“能听到我说‘我的时间很宝贵不是用来看小男孩吃冰淇淋’的吗？我还没有这种癖好。”

“啊啦，我还以为这是一次约会。”彼得装作吃惊的样子，没多久自己就眯起眼睛笑了出声。

“……你玩梗玩得还可以。”韦德已经很久没有那种强烈的想翻一个人白眼的冲动了，可是在彼得这里他才发现永远不要把话说得太绝。

“是这样的。”男孩在把最后一口融化的奶油塞进嘴里，露出餍足的笑容后，才慢悠悠地开了口，“鉴于你之前在神盾局的工作做得不错——”

“你们终于要付清拖欠我的酬金了吗。”韦德插嘴道。

“不是。”男孩煞有介事地从方才就一直被他充当靠背垫的公文包，从里头取出厚厚一打文件来，“这是一位神盾局特工的请愿，上面有着七千五百名神盾局特工的共同签名——不要打岔。”彼得看着韦德张开的嘴，用警告的语气说道，“鉴于这位请愿的特工本人并不愿意透露自己的姓名，所以你也不要问我究竟是谁脑子坏了，愿意为你挨家挨户求遍这七千多名特工。你只需要知道，神盾局愿意给你一个机会，第二次机会，加入神盾局成为特工。”

“而我将是你未来的观察官。”彼得说到这里，到底还是青少年，装得再如何老练，嘴角还是没忍住露出一点少年人特有的洋洋自得的笑来。

韦德看着这个眼角眉梢都藏着一点得意的青少年，他的小表情丰富极了，一位作家简直可以通过他脸上细微的肌肉变化写出一个故事来。阳光透过玻璃墙落在男孩的脸上，让人才看清他的鼻翼两侧有一层浅浅的雀斑，不多不少刚刚好，正好是一个惹人怜爱的度。而他那双略圆的眼睛里是近乎于琥珀的瞳仁，在光下泛着温润的光泽。他就这么抿着嘴唇带着一丝笑意看着你，就好像任何人都无法拒绝他一样。

“我拒绝。”韦德毫不留情地说。

“什么？”彼得皱了皱眉，把耳朵朝韦德的方向凑近了些。

“我说我拒绝。”韦德面无表情。

“你真的要拒绝？”彼得有些吃惊，“那可是柚七千五百名特工签名才换来的一个机会！”

“我拒绝。”韦德无所谓地说道，“我不想再说第三次。”

“你不会说第三次的，因为你一定会答应。”彼得笃定地说。

“不，我不会。”

“你绝对会！”

“听着青少年，我现在没有转身就走已经是给你面——”

“蜘——蛛——侠——”

“……”韦德再次沉默了。

彼得看着韦德低下头沉思的模样，很没良心地笑出了声。他举起了那伴随他斩杀了多杯冰淇淋的塑料勺子，用气焰嚣张的语调说道：“麻烦再加三盒香草冰淇淋。”

“……好吧，你赢了，我加入。”韦德必须承认这种感觉糟透了，他并不喜欢这种被某样东西束缚住的感觉，就像一下子拥有了弱点，但你却心甘情愿。

“棒极了！”男孩如愿以偿地得到了额外的三盒香草冰淇淋，说这话的时候他数了数摆在自己眼前的纸杯残骸，再看了看韦德面前空空如也的桌面，犹豫了几秒，把其中一盒递给了韦德。

“我不用。”韦德摆手示意自己拒绝。

“拿着吧。”彼得叼着塑料勺子，有点痞气的动作经他一演绎显得有些傻里傻气，“你买单，一口都没尝到的话岂不是可惜了。”

“什么？”韦德没反应过来，“我可没说我买单。”

“我是你的观察官。”彼得理直气壮地说，“我说什么你就要做什么。”

韦德眯起了眼睛，盯着彼得那双棕褐色的瞳孔许久。男孩显然心虚，自知自己刚才那番言论站不住脚，敌人还没打到家门，自己先给自己拆台。他伸出手，很戏剧性地轻咳一声：“如果你不愿意的话，其实……”

“我付。”韦德干脆利落的回答反而把彼得弄得发懵了，他眨了眨眼睛，有些不解地看着韦德，微微张开的双唇里缓缓飘出来一个“啊？”的音节。

“我说我会付账，现在青少年连这些话都听不懂了吗？”这已经是韦德大脑中名为“讽刺”区域里最温和的话来。他站起身来，双手叉腰，气势凌人居高临下地看着一时有些怔愣的男孩，露出一个笑来：“只不过你要替我办件事。”

“什么事？”男孩很快反应过来。

韦德吹了声口哨，把自己跟前那盒香草冰淇淋复而推回彼得身前。彼得眨了眨眼睛，有些不解地看着他。

“帮我把这个带个蜘蛛侠。外卖服务。”韦德咧嘴笑了，“我记得他喜欢这个。”

——

望着再次在凌晨三点从窗户里有气无力爬进来的蜘蛛，韦德也懒地再去诘问。他知道彼得总有一万零一个没有用过的差劲理由用于解释他为什么又这么晚回来的原因，更气人的是，这些理由居然都他妈是真的。

彼得很快摘下了闷人的面罩扔在一旁，随手踢掉了身上的战衣，只穿着那有些差强人意的四角裤衩，摇摇晃晃地走到了韦德身前，给了他一个潦草至极也粗糙至极的拥抱，就着歪歪扭扭的路线，飘一般地走进了浴室里。韦德看着那扇关上的浴室门，心里涌上了某种预感。他闭上眼睛，心里倒数三秒，三，二，一——

——呯。

果不其然，浴室里传来一声重物落地的声音，还有一声青少年声线颤颤的吃痛叫喊。

韦德很没良心地先笑了一声，然后才不急不忙地走到浴室前，推开门，看见彼得坐在地上，揉着有些发红的额角，嘴里满是一些平时他从来不让韦德说的脏话。

“嘿，注意你的分级。”韦德比了个给嘴巴拉拉链的动作，“你可是友好的PG-13。”

“我撞到浴缸了。”彼得有些委屈地说，换做平时青少年可能还会自尊心极强地反驳几句，但是人在累极了的情况下总是太容易不加掩饰的真情流露。韦德被他那有些可怜的目光看得有些好笑，伸出手把他捞了起来，走到浴缸旁就开始放热水。

“神盾局又压榨你了？”韦德趁着放热水的功夫，状似无意地问道。

“别说了。”彼得疲惫地叹了口气，“我蹲了一晚上都没蹲到人，后面才被通知任务取消了，有人捷足先登，已经把我们的任务目标给解决——”说到这里，他再次反应过来，愤怒地盯着韦德，那双褐色的眼睛里头稍微清醒了一点：“你不能又套我的话！”

“任务都结束了，聊一聊没什么不好的。”韦德耸了耸肩，随后对彼得比了一个“请”的手势，“洗澡水放好了，我能邀请你一起共浴吗？”

彼得摇摇晃晃地站起来，看起来一副神智不太清醒的样子。他歪着脑袋看着脑袋，尖锐地指出：“我知道你在想什么。”

“那岂不是更好了。”韦德笑了笑，随意地脱掉了自己身上的衣服搭在一旁的架子上，率先走近浴缸里坐好。顿时有水因此满溢出来，哗啦啦的声响和氤氲蒸腾的水气唤起了彼得的些许意识，他看着韦德屈尊在对他来说有点不合尺寸的浴缸里，弯着膝盖对他张开了怀抱，没由来红了脸。

“宝贝儿？”韦德的语调有些上扬。彼得低下头，不自然地摸了摸自己的脸颊，不意外触到了不正常的热度。他嘴里嘟囔了几句什么，迈开双腿就要踏进浴缸里。就在他将将把足尖探入微烫的水面时，韦德的声音适时地响了起来：“亲爱的，不先脱了衣服吗？”

好了。彼得心想，现在不用试了，自己的脸肯定一瞬间都红透了。

韦德看着彼得有些手足无措的样子，不顾对方的窘迫，自顾自笑得更加放肆了。青少年的心思其实很容易懂，尤其是彼得这样白纸一张的类型。早先时日彼得百般耍着无赖，说着自己需要性生活，临到头上其实比谁都要怂包，也就打打嘴炮用用手罢了，半分情趣都不懂。当然，如果此时彼得能够知道韦德脑子里想些什么，一定会恼羞成怒地反驳道：“那能怎么办！我看的片全是一上来就直接干的啊！”

彼得看着韦德笑得愈发放肆起来，青春期的孩子什么都不多，唯独自尊心能比天高，咬着牙就脱下了让人一言难尽的四角裤，用他所能佯装出来的最坦坦荡荡的眼神，插着腰看着坐在浴缸里的韦德。正当彼得心怀破釜沉舟之意自觉扳回一局时，一声轻笑自然而然让少年感到了加倍的羞耻。

“你笑什么。”彼得怒道。

“我在笑你打算站在这里向我展示你的裸体展示多久。”韦德笑着说，“嘿，亲爱的，你知道吗，你的发育在同龄人中其实还算不错的，就是毛发有点少——”

“闭嘴！”彼得还哪管得上尊严和面子，直接踏进浴缸里扑到韦德身上就捂他的嘴，韦德笑嘻嘻地张开双臂顺势抱住男孩，一时溅起了一片水花。两个人像两个三岁小孩一样幼稚地互相用水泼对方，闹腾了好一会儿，直到彼得开始心疼热水方才罢休。彼得双手抱着膝盖缩成一团，而韦德则心满意足地把他圈在怀里，胸口紧贴着彼得的后背，能感受到肌肤相贴所传来的热度与心跳。

“你说同龄人……”彼得任由韦德抱着自己，支支吾吾好久，才张口说道，“你见过？”

“当然见过。”韦德很快回答，看到彼得仿佛吞了仓鼠一样微妙的表情，没忍住大声笑了出来，把怀里的人搂得更紧了些，“你记得的，我说过我那时候还不喜欢小男孩。”

“那毛发……”彼得还有点不甘心地问道。

“我骗你的，为了哄你进来。”韦德顺势亲了亲男孩的发顶，“你一切正常，亲爱的。”

不知为何彼得对韦德的最后一句话产生了深深的质疑，但无奈韦德撒起谎来脸不红心不跳，自己也没办法揭穿他，只得姑且信了下去。彼得自认在韦德面前，自己的脸皮就如同一张薄纸，根本毫无可比性而言。他对自己说过不要认真理会韦德的黄段子，可每次还是忍不住红了脸。他窝在韦德的怀里，适当的体型差让本不纤弱的蜘蛛侠此时像个可玩手办，不偏不倚正好能卡在韦德的身前。早先的时日彼得暗地里还忍不住对比自己和韦德的肌肉大小，后面干脆就放弃了，很是乐观地想着反正我力气比他大就行。

韦德很自然地搂住了彼得的腰，嘴唇在他被热气氤氲得泛着些许粉红的后颈肌肤上轻轻摩挲着。彼得在韦德嘴唇贴上来的那一瞬没忍住轻轻颤了颤，他明显地感觉到了自己的小腹有些发紧，特别是在韦德的嘴唇还在他身后缓缓游移。他有些懊恼地察觉到因此有些反应的人只是自己而已，他的后腰处贴着韦德沉睡而安静的器官，那迟早是他的玩意儿现在依旧蛰伏着，冷静得有些不正常。彼得不甘心地用臀部向后蹭了蹭，却被腰间一点痛制止住了动作——韦德在掐他的腰。

彼得吃痛地转头看向韦德，对上了韦德有些警告的眼神。

“需要我再次提醒你你的年龄吗？未成年？”韦德叼着他的耳垂，压低着声音道。彼得最受不了韦德这招，韦德低沉的声线仿佛静电一般蔓延过他的全身，有如最好的催情药，一下就能让他快速兴奋起来。

“我相信此刻就有神盾局的人用小针孔摄像头看着我们呢。”韦德笑着说，“等我一进入你，他们就马上冲进来把我就地正法。”

“……说得好像你在乎似的。”彼得无力地翻了个白眼，模仿着韦德的语气有些嘲讽地说：“需要我提醒你你的犯罪记录吗？”

“嗯哼。”韦德不可置否地哼了一声，“但我的履历里可没有性侵未成年人这一罪。”

“说真的，你现在已经在猥亵未成年人了。”彼得抓住韦德搂在他腰上的手，转头像是宣告胜利一般对韦德扬了扬下巴。

“是吗？那我马上离开。”韦德闻言举起双手，真的就很乖地起了身行将离开。

彼得见状一声怒吼：“不许走！”

韦德吹了声口哨，还是站了起来迈出了浴缸，随手扯了挂在一旁的浴巾披在身上。韦德起身的那一瞬间水位下降了约莫一半，清浅的热水不足以扭曲光线，能看到彼得有些不安分的下身已经隐隐约约有了趋势。

“你明天还有课，甜心。”韦德随意歪着头看着彼得。彼得的表情已经由最初的愤怒变成了对韦德真的就走了的震惊，最后转换成即将被遗弃的可怜。那俊眉下垂的样子让韦德看得实在于心不忍。

“我记住这次了。”彼得发狠地说道，“我看到你也勃起了。”


End file.
